russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV Balita Ngayon
Balita Ngayon (News Today) is the flagship news program of ZTV 33 in the Philippines. It is anchored by ZTV News and Public Affairs head Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel, with special segments hosted by Justo C. Justo and Alex Magno on weekdays, while its weekend edition is anchored by Zaldy Lenon. The program is broadcast weeknights at 6:30 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. (PST) and weekends at 6:00 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. (PST). The newscast is simulcasted on radio thru ZTV Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV in Mega Manila. About the show The newscast is based on ZTV News and Public Affairs's slogan Higit na Balita, Impormasyon, Kaganapan at Serbisyo Publiko, Numero Uno which literally means "Beyond the news, information, events and public service, Number One." Balita Ngayon premiered on October 13, 2008 at 6:00 pm with ZTV News and Public Affairs head Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel, It is the first local newscast to report via Live-Pack in contrast to the OB Vans used by its competitors. Tony Israel began the pilot and subsequent episodes with his opening line, Magandang Gabi Pilipinas and ended with his closing line, Maraming Salamat ng Bawat Pilipino to end the newscast, especially popularized reporters the word Nag-Ulat. On May 11, 2009, a year before the 2010 elections, Balita Ngayon relaunched Boto Mo Halalan Mo with the battlecry Mula Halalan Tagumpay. On October 5, 2009, Balita Ngayon was introduced their Facebook, Twitter and Multiply pagers. Balita Ngayon covered the Manila hostage crisis on August 23, 2010 with the longest telecast in its history, lasting for about three hours from 6:00pm to 9:00pm. It was anchored by Tony Israel at the Quirino Grandstand where the hostage taking took place. The edition covered the tragic conclusion to the Manila hostage crisis to millions of viewers worldwide. The August 23 edition drew flak from various concerned viewers making ZTV News revise its Code of Ethics. On January 3, 2011, along with Maganda Morning Pinoy!,Headline 33 and ZTV NewsBreak, the newscast was updated their new studio set, new graphics, new title card and new opening billboard while began its simulcast on the newly launched ZTV Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz as the ZTV OB van radio booth studios. With the introduction of international broadcasts in 2011 with the birth of ZTV Global, Balita Ngayon became the first Philippine newscast and program to be broadcast overseas. It still does so today, now in an expanded reach through ZTV Global and the live web streaming on its official webpage. On October 3, 2011, Balita Ngayon modified updating its graphics, title card and opening billboard. Weekend edition Balita Ngayon's weekend edition, then called Balita Ngayon Weekend, premiered on February 6, 2010 at 6:30 pm, replacing the weekend newscast ZTV Weekend Balita. Zaldy Lenon. Regional versions Balita Ngayon has regional version air every late afternoons and some have simulcast over ZTV Global. *''Balita Ngayon Ilocos'' (ZTV 28 Laoag) *''Balita Ngayon Amianan'' (ZTV 21 Baguio) *''Balita Ngayon Ilonggo'' (ZTV 32 Iloilo) *''Balita Ngayon Negros'' (ZTV 28 Bacolod) *''Balita Ngayon Cebuano'' (ZTV 25 Cebu) *''Balita Ngayon Chavacano'' (ZTV 42 Zamboanga) *''Balita Ngayon Northern Mindanao'' (ZTV 38 Cagayan de Oro) *''Balita Ngayon Davaoeno'' (ZTV 25 Davao) *''Balita Ngayon Socsksargen'' (ZTV 26 General Santos) Anchors 'Current' 'Weeknight anchors' *Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel *Ralph Ricahuerta - PAGASA weather forecaster for Panahong Muna 'Weekend anchors' *Zaldy Lenon Segments *Ulo ng mga Balita - Top Stories of the Day *Presinto 33 - Police Reports *Abroad Ngayon - Foreign News *Balitang CCTV - CCTV Reports *Palaro Ngayon - Sports News *Panahong Muna - Weather Forecast *Serbisyo Hotline - Public Service *StarBiz - Entertainment News See also *ZTV 33 Wins The 2009 Anak TV Awards *Request/suggest all new ZTV 33 Sked (starting this 4th quarter of 2010) *ZTV 33 is PBL *ZTV Global *ZTV 33 *ZTV 33 Programs *ZTV News and Public Affairs *Z 100.1 FM *ZOE Broadcasting Network *Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz *DZJV-TV *DZOZ-TV/Light Network 33 *DZJV 1458 *RadyoviZion TV *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Program Schedule *The newscast is anchored by Mike Navallo Ali Sotto and Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad from (January 17, 2067-October 14, 2067). The newscast is anchored by Mike Navallo Ali Sotto and Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad from (October 17, 2067-April 13, 2068). The newscast is anchored by Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (April 16, 2068-August 16, 2069). The newscast is anchored by Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (August 19, 2069-December 20, 2069). were replaced Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (December 23, 2069-April 15, 2071). were replaced Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos andCecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (April 20, 2071-December 18, 2071). were replaced by Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (December 21, 2071-January 22, 2072) Category:ZTV 33 Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:2008 Philippine television series debuts